purityfandomcom-20200222-history
Church of Guac
Background * CoG (although unnamed at the time) was founded late July / early August after an argument about reddit had begun between players nolsdod and monsterstep, leading to the two becoming friends and part-time lovers, eventually meeting up in-game and creating what would be known as one of the most prominent factions on the purity server. * Following monsterstep's arrival at nolsdod's base, a player by the name of Pulque_ stated in chat that he "loved his two dads," referring to monsterstep and nolsdod, and soon became the third member of the group. * After a week or so Pulque_ decided that nolsdod's base was not large enough for their future plans, and had set off to find a land named Guac Valley (then "Yeezyland"). The Old to New Valley * Around 2 months into the CoG family's reign over the land, a fight had broken out over Pulque_ slightly doxxing fellow brother monsterstep, resulting in Pulque_'s setting ablaze of his own house and return to the original CoG base, and monsterstep's attempted quitting of the server. After both had logged that same day, nolsdod saw this as a way of giving a new life to the Church of Guac, tearing down all builds in the heart of the valley and beginning the construction of The Haus of Guac, among other current buildings around the valley. Landmarks * Guac Temple: Serves as the major place of worship to our lord Guac, and home to the extensive 'Guac Lore' written by monsterstep. The build is mostly assorted stones, with a large blue glass dome and a matching blue patterned clay floor for the interior. There are multiple water sources flowing through the temple in honor of our lord Guac, as well as a sacrificial lava pit at the heart of the temple. * Haus of Guac: Serves as the main hub at the heart of Guac Valley. A large andesite framed quartz tower, topped with none other than a crystal guac, with a matching guac pixel-art floor. * Build Guild Embassy: An honorary BG Embassy Suite built by none other than Frazzle53 himself The Decay After a while, the Valley started to experience a period of inactivity, Young_Nub quit the sever, huwbert went inactive and Monsterstep started to rarely play. It was during this time that pulque decided to create Pulqueville Pulqueville Pulque decided to make a new base called Pulqueville that would be the Rebirth of Cog. Pulque invited tons and even went so far to invite greys. Unfortunately for the base, Grandmapepe also came. On the 5th of January, it was revealed that Pepe had leaked both Dawnbreakers and Greenland. Jizz City One of the members of Pulqueville, Aggie142, was on his way when it was decided to abandon Pulqueville. He was entrusted with finding the new spot of the base. The base was named Jizz City after a brief argument in the server chat with Aggie wanting to name the town after himself while pulque wanted to name it Cum Town. They came to a compromise, calling it Jizz City. The current members of the base are : Aggie142, cameronsure, cawa, Junda_ , Nolsdod, Pulque_, PunkFlorist, and Snackboob. Category:Factions